Battle
by ProfoundPen
Summary: When Bella stresses her desire to be 'with' Edward, and a terrible vision surfaces, will it mean the end? I revived it!...please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Forever Today

Chapter 1

I had envisioned it perfectly. From the very moment that my cast was removed to this one, I had in my mind how I wanted it to sound. I sat at my desk, a rarity since I met Edward, trying to find a good way to make a record of everything that happened. How could I give light to the malicious stare of the hunter, the chase that we instrumented, the panic that I felt when I was away from Edward, and finally the pain? How could I begin to write it all down? My fingers hovered over the keyboard when I heard a familiar chuckle coming from the other side of the room. I gasped and immediately raised my hands to my clavicle. Edward leaned back on my pillow slowly, listening to my heart with a subtle look of amusement playing on his flawless face. It took a few seconds for my heart to return to its normal pace. "Why do I get the feeling that you are never going to get use to that?" he said staring at me intently.

"I don't think that I will ever get use to anything that you do Edward," I said slightly breathless. I turned off my computer screen with a flourish. There would be plenty of time to write. However, I was always fearful that my time with Edward would come to a sudden end. I ran to him though with some difficulty: my curse of clumsiness. I sighed in relief as I settled down next to him with my head resting on his lifeless chest. His cool hands made slow small circles on my back. I relaxed against him. Taking in his intoxicating scent. I wished that we could stay like this forever. Which brought me back to the present. How much I wished that I could be with him forever. How I wished to be _like_ him? I couldn't stand the thought of him not being in my life.

He sensed my body tensing up and moved my head back with his lips on my forehead. He looked at me inquiringly. It took me a moment to speak. I knew that he couldn't read my mind, which I was grateful for. If he could, he would become instantly angry. "What is it Bella?" he said. His cool lips still pressed against my forehead. His body went rigid; he waited. Seconds went by and he began to growl in frustration. "Bella, you know that you can tell me anything."

"I know." It was all that I could manage. At last, I knew that I couldn't avoid it any longer. I raised myself on one arm. "I want to be with you forever and if you don't change me then I will find some other vampire who will!" I blurted out without taking a breath. I realized that I was gasping for air unable to think of anything else besides the pained expression on his face. He sat up to stare into my eyes fiercely. I noticed his jaw clenching as he struggled to regain his composure. "Bella, don't be absurd!" he shouted. His nostrils flared as he tried to regulate his breathing. I was so taken aback by his reaction that I raised my legs to my chest under the covers. I knew that it was wrong to bother him with this. I knew that he was constantly fighting a battle with himself. And loosing. I knew that he lost every time he allowed himself to be alone with me. He grabbed the small picture frame of my mother and I from the bedside table and crushed it with as much effort as you would a piece of paper. No blood. No pain. He stared at me anxiously. "Don't forget what I am…don't forget what I am capable of. You must never forget that!" he whispered fiercely. I faintly heard Charlie cough in his room down the hall.

"I know Edward, but life means nothing if I cant share it with you…I would die!...You hear me?" I said with as much determination that I could manage. He was so beautifully destructive when angry. How could I upset my angel this way? How could I cause such a perfect face such pain and sadness? Edward slowly raised from the bed, too slow for him, taking me with him. He reached for me, grabbing me roughly in his stone embrace. He rested his chin on the top of my head. Eyes calculating. "I must go away Bella. This has gotten way out of hand." He said. His voice was pained. I shuddered in his arms. "No Edward!" I said sounding unavoidably pitiful. He took this as encouragement. "Well, Bella, stay with me...stay the way you are!"


	2. Chapter 2

_First off…I would like to say thank you to everyone who posted reviews! Thanks so much and keep them coming!_

I stubbornly tried to stay up which was hard to do with everything that was on my mind. Edward surprised me by being un confrontational. He merely brushed my hair behind me to take in the scent of my neck. I was pulled out of my thoughts when the tip of his nose lightly trailed the length of my throat. He chuckled darkly when my heart began to beat irregularly. I let out a sigh. Edward would be all I need for the rest of my life. Forever. I grabbed his arms that were already around me. I wanted him to hold me tighter. I noticed that my hands were shaking as a sudden fear came onto me. Would it always be this way? Would I be a senior citizen who's lover still looks underage? I would die and Edward would…

The last thing I heard before I lost consciousness was Edward's eternal pledge of love.

The next morning, I sat up abruptly. My head was swimming with what happened last night. My gaze was drawn to a dark figure standing before my window. As my eyes came into focus, I saw Edward. He was dressed in a black shirt that was unbuttoned at the sleeves and throat with dark jeans. He beckoned for me with his hand outstretched. A force more powerful than my own, drew me out of my bed and to him. He crushed my body to him instantly. As I looked up at him inquiringly, he simply smiled. If only he knew that a simple smile from him could make me forget the trouble that I am causing him. My sweet-tempered Edward. "Bella I have to go hunting today. I must leave you." He said into my mass of hair. I let out a high- pitched sigh and wrapped my arms around him. I could feel him laughing silently.

After a moment of silence, I finally spoke. "Edward, I think that its time I visited Alice." I said matter-of-factly. I could feel him tense as he thought about it. I secretly reveled in the unsaid threat that was proposed in my wanting to see Alice. After all, she was the one who saw me changed in the future. She was the only one, from what I know, that was on my side.

As we entered Edwards house, we were greeted by laughter. The first person I saw was Esme who was sitting by the grand piano laughing at Jasper and Alice who were chasing each other around the living room. We had just walked in when Jasper had finally caught that laughing Alice and threw her over his shoulder. They all looked in our direction as we approached. Alice danced over to me and planted a light kiss on my check before dragging me upstairs. I waved a farewell to the tortured face of Edward. Alice led me directly to her and Jasper's room. I entered with caution. The room was a working piece of art. It was also the only room, aside from Esme and Carlisle's that had a bed. One side of the room was covered in books ranging from subjects of the unknown to the liberal arts over the centuries. The other side was covered in Alice's art. She laughed when I was drawn to a sketching of Edward playing the piano. I traced with my fingers the flawless lips that I was just beginning to get used to kissing. "Alice, these are beautiful." I said. My voice was less than a whisper though I knew that she could hear me perfectly well.

"He would have never let me do a painting had I not won a bet yesterday." She said, her eyes depicting some hidden amusement. I was just about to ask the terms of the bet when Rosalie sauntered into the room. She flicked her silky blonde hair behind her back, diverting her eyes from looking anywhere near my direction. I sank into the scenery of the room, feeling inferior against such beauty. Alice looked on quizzically. There was a silent awkwardness before she spoke. Her voice light and feathery. The only word that came to mind was 'beautiful.' "Alice, I have to show Edward something. Is he still here?" she said. I felt the first pangs of jealousy. Alice simply gestured towards me, a slight mocking smile on her face. "I do believe that Bella here would know more about Edward's whereabouts than myself." She said coyly. Rosalie then allowed herself a piercing look into my nervous face before fleeing the room. Alice stood in the middle of the room. She shifted her weight from one leg to another. "It was whether or not you and Edward would have a conversation that will change the future of you two." She said staring off into the unknown.

"What did you say Alice?" I said after finding my will to speak. "I said…the bet was on whether you and Edward would have a life-changing conversation." She said raising her eyebrows. Suddenly, Alice's body went rigid. Jasper immediately entered the room and forced Alice to sit down on the edge of the bed. I rushed forward worried. Jasper looked up when he felt me at his shoulder. "Bella, she's having a vision."


	3. Chapter 3

Forever Today

Chapter 3

They sat this way for three minutes though it felt like forever: Jasper knelling beside Alice who was staring at her hands in some sort of trance. They were speaking so rapidly, I couldn't distinguish where one sentence stopped and another began. Every once in a while, Jasper would look up at me…or so I thought. Finally, I decided to take the initiative and ask what needed to be asked. "Alice, what did you see?" I said. My voice was shaky. Alice looked up at me for the first time since she began to speak to Jasper. I was taken aback by what I found in her face. I imagined Alice would have tears in her eyes if she could cry, the way she looked at me. Her eyes whipped instantly back to Jasper's. She said a few hurried words to him and he rose from where he was knelt; his eyes never leaving mine. I felt a warm comforting sensation flow through me. Compliments of Jasper's ability I assumed though I couldn't understand why. However, I knew that I was about to find out.

Alice gave me a tight smile and patted the space on the bed next to her. Jasper left the room quietly. As I lowered myself to eye level with her, I could feel her enforcing the full impact of her eyes on me. Similarly to what Edward is accustomed to doing. I wasn't prepared for what she said next. "Bella, you are going to die." She said forcefully. I could tell the effort it took for her to say those words. I also knew that it wasn't the first time that my death had been discussed in this house. Strangely I wasn't fearful. I simply looked back into Alice's eyes. Blankly. "What are the terms?" I said quietly. She hesitated. This was the first time that I had ever seen her do such a thing. Her eyes shifted from me to the door. "Not now…we must go to Carlisle." She stated flatly. I could sense that she was annoyed, so I didn't press the issue. I followed Alice out of the room and down the hall to Carlisle's study.

Carlisle was seated behind his desk. This was his day off…a rarity. His crisp white shirt was folded back exposing his elbow and forearm. He wore glasses. His hair was slightly messy. He was focused on some papers that were scattered across his desk. He looked up when we entered. Apparently, he had been listening in. "Can we prevent it?" He said in a patient voice. His voice echoed throughout the room, which made me flinch despite his gentleness.

_Flashback……_

**Alice and Jasper's conversation**

"She dies because of Edward. Some sort of infatuation gone wrong. This person will befriend her…or has already. The connection is too close for me to tell who this person is. We have to be careful. We mustn't let her know."

………………………………………………………………………………...

"No…it will definitely happen. But, we can try." Said Alice. She was strangely calm. So was Carlisle. It drove me crazy. Both of them looked up; apparently upon hearing something downstairs. Edward is home. I hoped that Alice nor Carlisle could hear me curse silently to myself. "Here we go again."


	4. Chapter 4

_Once again…thank you to everyone who reviews frequently. I am always open to new ideas. I also have a favor to ask. Can you please write a brief description of yourself in the reviews. I just need some characteristics that could help me out…im not trying to give anything away. If you can to that, I thank you! London_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters._

Forever Today

Chapter 4

I took a long shower tonight. I had a lot to think of. Everything that happened a few hours ago were constantly running through my thoughts. They were intertwined with emotions that I couldn't quite understand; anger. I was angry at the situation that presented itself so forcefully. My death. Though I wasn't prepared for fate, I was really scared as well as unprepared for Edward's reaction. I sat in Carlisle's office, not wanting to see Edward face to face. I could only imagine the possibilities that could come out of Alice's vision. The one that concerned me the most was Edward taking the vision upon himself and staying away. Though I wanted him near. I could tell that Edward was thinking along these lines as well because I heard an instant argument that erupted downstairs. "Are you serious?" I heard Edwards voice yell.

I started towards the door. I had to make my opinion known. I reached the top of the stairs I hesitated. "Carlisle, I can't let this happen. I care too much…I-I love her too much to let anything happen." Edward was standing in the middle of the living room, in all his glory. He was beautiful. His hands were at his sides; a defeated gesture. He stared at the floor before him. Burning a hole in it. He was surrounded by his family who were seated around him, striking in contrast with the all-white room. No one noticed me standing there except Rosalie who snorted. Apparently they had not allowed Rosalie to say anything about the matter. This was a perfect opportunity for her. She stood and began to laugh hysterically. Her light melodic voice echoed throughout the room. I leaned on the railing for support. "And all of this heartache for this silly human." She said waving her hand towards me dismissively. My eyes shifted from Rosalie to Edward. His eyes hoarded into mine. His hand covering his mouth and nose. Esme looked as though she was about to say something but it was Carlisle who was the first to speak.. "Go Edward." He said. That's when I came to him. I looked to the left and right of me for encouragement as I came towards him. Alice met my gaze, her expression unreadable. Jasper lending me his strength by allowing me to feel brave at this moment; even though I knew that it was his doing. Emmett looked sympathetic towards the situation, which was weird. Rosalie snorted and said something under her breath that caused Emmett to put his arm around her. Esme was torn between sadness and determination. Carlisle was lost in thought. Edward…my sweet Edward was looking at me. His eyes soft and loving. He looked at me as if for the first time. Adoring. His hand slightly trailed my jaw line before swooping me into his arms; holding me recklessly close. He nodded to Carlisle before walking out the door. I looked back on the family that I have learned to love and respect with wide tearful eyes.

So, back in the present: In the solitude of my bathroom, I thought of this. My tears mingling with the steam and water from the shower. I knew Edward could hear despite my attempt to conceal my sobs. The conversation that we would have tonight, I was not anticipating. I stepped out of the shower, my skin feeling fragile from staying in the shower too long. I ran a comb through my hair. As I looked in the mirror, I noticed that my eyes were bright and my skin was pale despite the shower. I threw on my tank top and shorts and walked back down the hall to my room. I entered hugging my wet towel and clothes. The door closed automatically behind me causing me to gasp. "Bella…come here."

The room was pitch black and I could only see the silhouette of Edward who stood so that I could see what direction to walk in. I exhaled slowly as I felt his hands slide around my waist to the small of my back. "Mmmm" Edward said something and began to rock our bodies back and forth, stroking my hair down to my waist. I grabbed him as if he were my lifeline. "Bella?" he began. I shook my head. "No…not now Edward. Just hold me." I whispered tilting my face upward to seek his. In the darkness, I felt his cool breath on my ear, then my cheek, my lips. I kissed him tenderly, lightly at first. Our kiss deepened as I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him to the floor with me; my legs were no longer working. As we knelt there in the dark, engulfed in one another, I realized that I was whimpering every time we broke our embrace. The tears were uncontrollable. Edward placed both hands on my shoulders to look into my eyes. They weren't open right away. I slowly opened them. I let out a shaky laugh that sounded more like a cry. "Edward…what are we going to do?" I said. My voice was barely a whisper. Edward surprised me by laughing. "Bella, its okay." He said. " I have everything under control."

"But—"

"Bella, do you honestly think that I would let fate try to harm you again?" he said pulling into his lap. We were still on the floor. " I almost let it happen…God knows how many times, but not now. Not this time. Not ever. I love you Bella." He said simply. I sniffled for a second. I was glad that he had no way of reading my mind. I was thinking about how simple things would be if he had changed me the way I had asked him to. I shook my head against his chest to get those images out of my head. "Edward, what am I going to do with you."

"Stay with me. That's all you have to do to stay alive."

My voice was caught in my throat at his choice of words. Did this mean that if I didn't that there would be a possibility that I would die? Edward caught on to what I was thinking and shifted me in his arms so that my head was cradled in the crook of his arm. I had little time to think about what was just said because Edward had picked me up and placed me gently under the covers. As soon as I felt him beside me in the bed, I quickly turned on the bedside light to look into Edward's face. He was under the covers with me, his hair was slightly messy though pushed out of his face by his hand that propped him up. He wore a v-neck white t-shirt. He smirked and traced the shape of my lips with his finger. Fate was troubling him yet again and my dear Edward thought that he could fight the world if it posed a threat to me. Though I was fully aware of my being prone to accidents. "Edward, tell me what your family said about the vision. Did anything change in Alice's vision?"

Edward's eyes hardened but his smile stayed in place. He just pulled me closer and put his arms around me. I could tell that this would be one of those forbidden subject like the subject of him changing me. I sighed and rested my head on Edward's arm. Where was point in me wanting to know about my demise? School would be starting in two days and I would rather have that on my mind than how I was going to die. When I voiced this to Edward, his grip tightened on my waist reflexively. I wanted to ask why, but I figured that everything would surface in due time. As long as I was with Edward, I knew that I would stand a fighting chance in life. I would survive.


	5. Chapter 5

_4/14/06_

_Oh my goodness! Thanks so much…to everyone who sent me a description of yourselves. I'm not sure how I will use this information but I assure you that I will. I tend to write whatever comes to mind with little thought as to how its going to turn out so, every chapter is as new to me as it is to you! I'm really having fun writing this for you. I promise to keep it interesting!_

_London_

Forever Today

Chapter 5

I woke up alone on the last day of summer break. As I laid there, staring at the ceiling, I contemplated how I would approach the day: 1.) I would wash clothes, 2.) Fix something to eat for Charlie, 3.) Try to convince Edward to change me…

Yep, I had it all planned out. I felt a light pressure on my belly and I looked down to see Edward kneeling beside my bed. His head was resting on my stomach. "Good morning" he mumbled with his face buried into my navel. I laughed causing his head to move up and down. Rolling his eyes, he stood extending his hand to me. I took his hand feeling extremely fragile for some reason. Edward rested his cheek on my forehead. "Your burning up." He said. He sounded alarmed. I took a step back from him and walked to the mirror. My usual pale skin had a light pink tint to it. I sighed in disappointment. "Well, with my luck, I guess I'm sick." I said with artificial happiness. Edward looked at me sideways. " You're going to see Carlisle." He stated walking towards the door. Upon opening it, I was welcomed by an eruption of smells from the kitchen. I followed Edward downstairs. He had cooked me breakfast. I laughed at the thought of Edward in a cooking apron like a normal person. "Edward, you spoil me" I said, trying to sound as posh as possible. "I will spoil you for the rest of your life my love" he said into my throat. He stayed there for a while reveling in the heat that came off from my skin. A result of my fever.

After a shower, and a dose of medicine, I found myself in the passenger seat of Edwards Volvo on the way to see the young and absurdly handsome Carlisle. On the way there, I found myself in and out of sleep. The only thing that kept me awake was the clenching and unclenching of Edward's hand that was intertwined with mine in my lap. I vaguely heard Edward open the car door on my side and carry me into the hospital. The rest was a blur. When I finally regained consciousness, I found myself in a hospital bed with an IV attached to my arm. I groaned in frustration as I raised my arm. Someone chuckled in the distance. I let out a mocking laugh of my own to indicate that I wasn't in a humorous mood. Someone came into view. He was tall and pale, he wore a black t-shirt that fit nicely, showing off his obviously perfect body. His hair was a shocking shade of jet black. His eyes were a curious shade of green. As he stood there looking at me with an interested expression, I felt as though I knew this person before. "Who are you?" I said a little too forcefully.

"My name is William. I am here because my…sister fell from a tree...she isn't badly hurt." It seemed as though he was saying the last part to himself instead of to me. At that moment, I had an out of body experience. I wanted nothing more than to embrace William. I wanted to console him. Most importantly I wanted him to taste the blood for my throat. This thought scared me and caused me to gasp. William looked up and wore a tortured expression. "I'm sorry. I must leave you." He said and proceeded towards the door with a new-found urgency. I searched stupidly for an excuse to make him stay, though I had no idea why. He seemed to sense that I was about to speak and decided to beat me to it. "Don't worry. We will see each other again." With a wink, he was out of the door. Within seconds I heard Edwards voice outside of the door. I took this moment to sort though what just happened. What would cause me to behave like that? Why did William have such a tortured expression? Lastly, why would I yearn to be tasted by someone who was obviously human?

Edward walked in brandishing a glass of water and some pills. My heart skipped a beat when he casually sank down on the bed and dropped a playful kiss on my temple. "My dear, you are very sick." He said chuckling at my baffled expression. _If only he knew…._

Okay, you guys...I'm sorry that this one took so long to write. I had a major writers block. This chapter was very short because the next one will be HUGE! Keep an eye open for the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

_Please keep reviews coming! I would like to know what are your ideas as far as how you feel about the plot and the overall direction of the story. I take every suggestion into consideration. I thank each and every one of you guys for reviewing! __London _

Forever Today

Chapter 6

On the ride home, I tried to come up with some logical reason to my reaction to William. Was it because I saw something of Edward in those sad, beautiful eyes? It scared me. I took a steeling look at Edward who was slouched in his seat next to me. It seemed that he was allowing me this moment of silence as a courtesy. I hated it. I snaked my hand down his arm and intertwined my fingers with his. A gesture that was unknown to me. Edward merely beamed down at me and kissed my fingers, which only made me feel worse.

"So, what did Carlisle say?" I said. My voice was croaky. I tried to clear it silently. It took a moment for him to reply.

"Well, Carlisle believes that you are stressed due to worrying about things that should not concern you. I have to admit that I agree whole heartedly." He said quietly.

I looked at him reproachfully. This kind of conversation was one that we had had a lot lately. It was due to my persistence in wanting him to change me. He felt that it was consuming me. The truth was, I just couldn't imagine myself without him. What was so bad about that? I would honestly do anything for him. That fact alone concerned him most of all.

"Do we have to have this conversation every time something happens?" I said more to myself than him. I now prayed for the silence that I dreaded a couple of minutes ago.

"Not at all…we don't have to talk about it, " he said matter-of-factly. The finality of the word made me pause for a minute. My mind was tracing back to the hospital, to the IV, to William.

_My name is William and years ago I made a promise. A promise that I will finally see carried through. The death of you…Bella...Bella…Bella…._

I woke up with my head burning with pain. As my eyes came to focus, I noticed that in my fit-full sleep, I had thrown the covers to the floor. Another thing that I noticed was Edward didn't occupy the space next to me. I began to panic. Had something happened while I was sleep? A knock on the door brought me out of my reverie. I managed to croak come in. Charlie stood cautiously in the doorway as if I had the plague. I rolled my eyes dramatically.

"There is someone downstairs that wants to see you." He shifted is weight from one leg to another awkwardly before silently closing the door behind him. I sat there in bed, hair crazed, t-shirt falling off one shoulder, confused.

Upon walking downstairs I expected to see Alice standing in my living room but instead it was the one person that I was anxious and uneasy to see again; William. He stood upon noticing me in the doorway smiling warmly. A few silent moments passed as he stood taking in my shocked expression with an amused look playing on his face. I stood as a stranger would in unknown company though I couldn't take my eyes off of him. Charlie walked slowly pass the door opening; apparently curious.

I walked slowly to the armchair and sat down carefully. Neither one of us exchanged a word for what seemed like forever. Finally William started to quietly to himself. I looked at quizzically. He simply smiled.

"I thought that I was never going to see you again…Isabella." he said lingering lovingly on my name. I struggled to speak.

"My name is Bella." I croaked. I was surprised at my ability to speak so bluntly and crudely to this _familiar_ stranger. I made a silent resolution to be more polite. William, however, seemed completely unaffected by the slight. His smile grew wider. I noticed a touch of malice in that smile that sent chills down my spine. I had a sense that he was committing every feature of my face to memory, which made me uneasy. I cleared my throat in an attempt to begin conversation, but William was quicker than I.

"I guess your wondering why I'm here to see you so early this morning." He said. I had seated myself in the farthest chair from him possible. He quickly remedied this before I hardly noticed. He sat a few feet away from me though his eyes hoarded their way into mine like no other. My breath came quicker as I watched him. I had trouble blinking. His smile immediately faded when he noticed the tortured expression on my face. He released me when he turned his attention to a picture of my mom and dad that was placed on the table between us. "I'm here to make good on my promise to you." He said. I tilted my head in confusion.

" What promise?" I asked. He prolonged his response as though he was about to declare something earth shattering. However he said that the promise was that we would meet again. My eyes grew wide with recognition, which lightened the atmosphere a little. I noticed that he was leaning towards me. He never met my eyes again like he did before. Instead he rose extending his hand to me. "How about we take a walk?"

It was a strange request but I replied with ease. I wrote a note to tell Charlie that I went for a walk and that I would be back soon. I grabbed a light sweater (it was windy) and headed for the door. My mind retracted back to last night. Back to Edward. I wondered where he was. Why had I been alone upon waking this morning? As I opened the door to a beautiful morning, I was prepared to seek out the answers that I needed. However, a more immediate question had just presented itself. William was waiting for me at the edge of the woods alongside the house. He stared at me through the corners of his eyes. He turned towards the woods; luring me along with him.

_THE NEXT CHAPTER IS COMING SOON!!!! I HAD A MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK FOR SOMETIME NOW……INSPIRATION JUST HIT ME TODAY!!_

_LONDON_


	7. Chapter 7

Forever Today

Chapter 7

It was not a difficult walk. It always seems like I have the most difficulty walking when I was occupied with thoughts of trying _not_ to trip and fall. However, I had a far more pressing difficulty as to how I was going to make conversation with the no- longer- smiling William. Before I had noticed, we had walked a long ways without speaking. We finally reached the desired place (or an area that was to Williams liking) to rest. A huge tree had been turned on its side; a perfect place to sit and talk. William sat down on the log with a flourish; extending a hand so that I could sit beside him. William sat there with the light breeze blowing through his raven hair, his piercing eyes focused on something unknown in the distance. I tried to distract myself with fiddling with my keychain. It seemed natural to be sitting like this. From where did I know him?

"I never thought that id see someone _like _you here." Said William, who had finally turned the full force of his eyes on me again. A response was lost to me but William didn't seem to want an answer. "You have done many terrible things in the past, what more to you plan to do now?" he said. His words were of a defeated nature.

"What do you mean William?" I said once I had managed to swallow the huge lump in my throat. William's head whipped to look at me fiercely. At that moment, his beautiful face was contorted into a glare that chilled the very depths of my soul.

"How dare you play innocent with me! HOW DARE YOU!" he yelled. It was that moment when I realized that William could be very dangerous. I slid off of the log very slowly as to not startle him, though he seemed rather calm after his outburst. His eyes showed sympathy for the way he had treated me.

"I-I'm very sorry…it has just become apparent that you are not the woman whom I previously mistook you for. I do hope that you can forgive me." He spoke with the passion of a lover begging for forgiveness. From my distance of several feet away, William seemed like a distressed beauty who was silently crying out for help. It oddly pained me to see him like this. I softened considerably but was still on guard. "I except your apology William, but I have to leave. Charlie will be wondering where I am." I said. My voice seemed several pitches higher than normal. I looked around for signs of Edward who seemed to have the habit of showing up when least expected to. Where was he now? William seemed slightly disappointed of the abruptness of our departure but hopped of the log and walked to my side. Together we walked back to the house without a word being exchanged. When we reached the door he gave a strained goodbye and hurried off to his car, which had been parked in front of the house. I closed the door slowly reflecting on what just happened. Who had William mistook me for? Why did it pain him so that I had no recollection of him? Why was I slightly scared and comfortable around him at the same time. And most importantly…where was Edward?

Standing in the hallway for several minutes didn't seem to help me come up with the desired answers. I began to walk quickly to the kitchen but once I reached the doorway, I changed my mind and began to head out of the door. I was going to the Cullen's house.

When I drove up to the house, I noticed that everyone's car was parked our front. I decided to park towards the end of the driveway and walk the rest of the way to the house. It was painfully quiet and the air had a sickly humidity to it. My rush and anger to get explanations quickly drained from my body. My hair stood on end as I walk towards the door. I noticed that the door was unlocked so I stood in the doorway and let the huge door swing open. My whole body seemed to catch on fire and become immobile. Something was _clearly _wrong.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello!!...Thank you to all who reviewed!!!!...You can guess where the story is headed but your sooooo wrong!!...Lol I'm really having fun. Enjoy this chapter!_

Forever Today

Chapter 8

My eyes began to water from the smoky debris that was flying everywhere. Coughing and squinting to see, I cautiously stepped into the house. There was a distant scuffling ahead of me so I walked in the direction of the noise. Along the way, I noticed broken pieces of furniture everywhere. Stepping over a huge piece of what had once been the couch, I ran into Esme. She looked upon me with relief as well as worry. She didn't speak. "Esme, what is going on? Where is Edward?" I said yelling into the thick air. The faint scuffling continued. I was so overwhelmed at the state of the house that I didn't notice Esme approaching me. When I finally focused my eyes back on her she grabbed my shoulders. It was then that I heard it. A blood-curdling roar that couldn't possibly be human. I felt my knees getting weak but Esme's steady embrace kept me from falling to the ground. She fixed me with her eyes. "You must go NOW!" she said pushing my not towards the front door, but towards the room where the roar originated.

I tried to see past my fear and look at all of the reasons why I found the house in shambles and disarray. My curiosity was quickly reverted back to utter terror upon my reaching the door. I slowly opened the door and stood there and began to scream. Jasper and Emmett had pinned a growling and frighteningly determined Edward to the wall. Their clothes had been ripped were hanging in tatters from their limbs. Jasper had several bite marks (most likely from Edward) along his forearm. They continued to pin Edward to the wall causing a fierce growl to rip from the back of his throat. Edward then grabbed Emmett and tried to tear the flesh from his throat. I stood in the doorway with the frame to support me; my legs didn't seem to work properly. None of them noticed me yet. I mustered up enough strength to scream before I fainted. I felt like I was loosing consciousness.

"EDWARD!!!!" I screamed though my throat was thick with mucus. There was an eerie silence that followed. My eyes were focused on the three men who instantly broke their embrace. The only thing audible was my breathing, which I was trying to control. Edward's eyes, which were so inhuman, so fierce, were focused on me. He began to walk towards me slowly. Upon him reaching me, he sank to his knees in front of me, wrapping his arms around my torso. His face buried into the fabric of my blouse. I stood there immobile for a while. The scene from a couple of minutes ago buzzing painfully in my ear, mingled with the soft thudding of my heart.

With shaking hands I reached down to stroke Edward's head, causing him to tilt his head up so that only his eyes could be seen. He closed his eyes and inhaled slowly through his mouth holding his breath for a minute, then exhaling his cool breath into my navel. I sank to the floor before him taking his facing into my hands. Jasper and Emmett slowly walked past me and Edward. Neither of them met my gaze. The door was closed behind them leaving Edward and I alone. "What is the meaning of all this Edward? Why is the house in shambles? Did you do this?" the questions came flowing from my lips and were barely comprehensive due to my voice shaking. Edward stood and took my hand in his stone embrace. Together we walked out of the room. As we walked out, I noticed that the chaos that had once been the living room had been cleared so that now there was nothing but a huge blank space. The only thing that was left unscathed was the grand piano; ironically. Edward led me to the staircase and without breaking his pace reached back to swoop me into his arms and up the stairs. He had yet to speak, but I had the feeling that I would get my answers eventually.

When we reached his room he gently set me down on the floor and placed both hands on my shoulders. He gazed deeply into my eyes and slowly returned to the loving Edward that I was used to. I reached up to touch his face, which he lowered so that I could plant a single tender kiss on his perfect lips. He left his eyes closed for a second to revel in the feeling. Without a word he opened the door and led me inside. Once inside, I walked over to the huge couch and plopped down on its soft cushions. I took off my sandals and curled my legs underneath me. Placing a pillow over my lap I sat watching Edward intently. He was rummaging through his closet to find a shirt to replace the tattered one he was wearing. This was the first time that I fully paid attention to the condition of his clothing. His button up was completely slashed through, exposing glimpses of his chiseled chest, he wore no shoes and his pants had also been ripped. I closed my eyes, tilting my head towards the ceiling. What was going on here? When I opened my eyes, Edward stood in front of me fully dressed in a dark blue t-shirt and jeans. His hair, though still messy, was back into my favorite disheveled look. I smiled wryly at him despite myself. _Time for answers…_


End file.
